pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Maison Ikkoku
Maison Ikkoku (めぞん一刻, Mezon Ikkoku) is a Japanese signals-manga, written and signed by Rumiko Takahashi. The manga was published from 1980 to 1987 in the magazine Big Comic Spirits. Then it was the manga in 15 parts delivered in booklet form. The manga is under other translated into English. The manga is also converted to a 96 episodes story anime series, three OVA's, and two films for which a live-action. Contents The manga is a romantic comedy about a group of people who all have rented rooms in a building in the Tokyo of the 80s. The series is especially for the relationship between Yusaku Godai, a poor student, and Kyoko Otonashi, the young owner of the house that only has become widow. At the beginning of the story, the previous proprietor of the house, Ikkoku, with pension, and makes Kyoko to the new owner. Yusaku is in love with her, but by the behavior of the other tenants he has difficulty to make known to her. He tries several times to tell her his feelings, but will always be disturbed or misunderstood. This has more than once a short but fierce battle to a result. Yusaka also get competition from Kyoko's coach Shun Mitaka, who would like to get married with her. At the end of the series Yusaku finally dares to take the brave step and Kyoko at marriage to questions. Characters The names of all of the characters are a pun on the number of the room where that person lives. Number * Character * Kanji or surname and meaning 0 * Kyoko Otonashi (born Chigusa) * 音無 (no sound) 1(一) * The Ichinose Family * 一の瀬 (first ford) 2(二) * Nozomu Nikaido * 二階堂 (two storey temple) 3(三) * Shun Mitaka * 三鷹 (three hawks) 4(四) * Mr. Yotsuya * 四谷 (four valleys) 5(五) * Yusaku Godai * 五代 (five generations) 6(六) * Akemi Roppongi * 六本木 (six trees) 7(七) * Kozue Nanao * 七尾 (seven mountain ranges) 8(八) * Ibuki Yagami * 八神 (eight gods) 9(九) * Asuna Kujo * 九条 (ninth street) 1000(千) * Mr. & Mrs. Chigusa (Kyoko's parents) * 千草 (thousand herbs) Media Manga The manga counts the following parts: - Family Affairs Home Sweet Home Good Housekeeping Empty Nest Bedside Manners Intensive Care Domestic Tensions Learning Curves Dogged Pursuit Student Affairs The Hounds or War Game, Set, Match Welcome Home Anime *Maison Ikkoku by Studio Deen was converted into an anime series with 96 episodes. This series was seen on Fuji TV of March 26, 1986 to March 2, 1988. The series was directed by: Kazuo Yamazaki (episode 1 - 26) Takashi Anno (delivery 27 - 52) Naoyuki Yoshinaga (delivery 53 - 96) The anime contained some stories that were not in the manga. Also in the anime is significantly the fact that it is the only operation of a long-term manga series by Rumiko Takahashi is, of which the end is equal to the end of the manga. The series was in 1994 by Viz Media purchased for a North American edition. Initially it was the series dubbed, but Viz stopped it after 36 episodes. In 2002, the translation still killed. The series had the following title songs: *Kanashimi yo Konnichi wa (Yuki Saito, delivery 1-23, 25-37) *Alone Again (Naturally) (Gilbert O'Sullivan, delivery 24) *Suki sa (Anzen Chitai, delivery 38-52) *Sunny Shining Morning (Kiyonori Matsuo, delivery 53-76) *Hi Damari (Kōzō Murashita, delivery 77-96) and the following numbers for the credits: *Ashita Hareru ka (Takao Kisugi, delivery 1-14) *Ci · ne · ma (Picasso, delivery 15-23, 25-33) * *Get Down (Gilbert O'Sullivan, delivery 24) * *Fantasy (Picasso, ep.34-52) * *Sayonara no Sobyō (Sayonara no dessan) (Picasso, delivery 53-76) *Beginning the Night (Picasso, delivery 77-96) Movie There are two films based on the manga. The first was a live-action film, produced by offers value-for-money Company in 1986. This film week in terms of story from the manga and anime. The second was an animated movie, produced by Ajia-do Animation Works in 1988. OVA's *Through the Passing Seasons (1988) *Shipwrecked on Ikkoku Island (1990) * *Prelude: When the Cherry Blossoms Return in the Spring (1992) Soundtracks *Maison Ikkoku CD Single Memorial File (1998, Kitty Records) Video Games *Maison Ikkoku: Omoide no Photograph, 1986, rocky outcrop, Microcabin, released for PC-9801 and PC Engine) *Maison Ikkoku: Omoide no Photograph, 1988, rocky outcrop, Bothtec, released for Famicom) *Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen: Sayonara, Soshite ...... (1988, rocky outcrop, Microcabin, released for PC-9801 and MSX2) Category:1980 introductions